Wolves Who Sing To The Moon
by PandasWarpaint
Summary: Soooooo This takes place in an alternate universe where the members of Black Veil Brides and Blood on the Dance Floor aren't famous rock stars, instead they are, well it's hard to explain. In this story they are Humans that turn into wolves ;) not werewolves buuuuut just go read it. It's hard to explain.. Yay I suck at summaries. Be warned. this story contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1

***  
Just like my first story and probably all my future stories;  
WE GON' GO DOCTOR WHO ON THIS SHLIT.  
This takes place in an alternate universe where the members of Black Veil Brides and Blood on the Dance Floor aren't famous rock stars, instead they are, well it's hard to explain. In this story they are Humans that turn into wolves ;) not werewolves buuuuut just go read it. It's hard to explain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Veil Brides.

I DO OWN ROXXII  
I ALSO OWN DEUCALION  
Roxxii and Deucalion are MY OCs and if you continue to read my stories you will find that my two most used OCs are Roxxii and Deucalion

Jayy's P.O.V.

We were walking, just the three of us Roxxii Dahvie and I we had been kicked out if many different packs just as outcasts are.

The three of us were getting ready for bed. I looked over at Roxxii she really was a pretty girl. She had black and white bangs, pink hair and the top layer was rainbow. She had an hourglass figure. She had promise bracelets all up her left arm and kandi up her right. She had snakebites and on her right ear and hoop peircings each one a color of the rainbow. She noticed me looking at her.

"What's up JayyJayy?" She asked

"Nothing lil' sis. Just looking at how pretty you are. You get your looks from me." I smiled at the end.

She flipped me the bird.

Dahvie looked at the two of us and laughed

Roxxii turned into a fox and came to put her head in my lap.

***  
She's a wolf-fox hybrid so sometimes I may call her a fox other times I may call her a wolf.

I looked down at her. She really was amazing. When our parents split up our dad took her and our mom took me. She was only four and I was seven. I got the good life with my mom. She basically spoiled me. But little Roxxii got physically abused by her asshole of a father. The day I turned 18 I discovered I wasn't human. I was half wolf. I abducted Roxxii and we ran away. I soon came to learn that she already knew and that it came a little after puberty. We researched it and found that it was a curse in our family that comes every hundredth generation. So we took off into the wood, met Dahvie and well. Here we are.

"JayyJayy stop freaking me out." She said as she got up

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized Dahvie had already climbed the tree and found a suitable branch to sleep on.

"Sorry RoxRox. Just all spacey today I guess."

"Kay I'm going to go sleep with Dahvie. But wait. Not sleep with him as in like naughty stuff like Yukon. Like. Just sleep." She said while putting her clothes on then changing back into a human.

"Haha alright Roxxii." I smiled and got up to go find a branch I could sleep on too.

***  
P.O.V. Switch  
Dahvie P.O.V.

I heard Roxxii at the foot of the tree. "Dahvie?" She sounded so cute and innocent

.

"What's up Roxxii?" I asked looking down to her.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked

"Of course!" I ended with a smile. She giggled and climbed up and onto the branch I was on.

"Daahvs. Imma get ready for bed close your eyes." She asked. I just laughed. She didn't even notice that I didn't close my eyes. I don't think she'd minded though.

She took off her sweater revealing her tight crop-top. It's what she always wore cause' we had nothing else. But hey I'm not complaining.

She continued by taking off her crop top and bra, leaving her completely topless. She had perfect boobs. She had nice big round double D's. But even though they were big they were still perky and perfect.

Then she started peeling all her bracelets off carefully. After they were all off I could see all the cuts up the under of her arms. They looked deep. And painful.

I carefully grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to me and examined her arms.

"Roxxii, Baby girl. I thought you were going to stop."

She looked like she was about to cry and whispered "Dahvie I'm sorry. It's just really hard."

"What's bothering you baby?" I pulled her onto my lap and held my hands on her hips.

She whispered again "I can't stop thinking about how no-on wants me. My dad basically wanted me dead. My mom sent me off to him. I had no friends at school, hell they beat me up at school too. As if the students weren't bad enough i failed all my classes and my teachers thought I was some dumb-fuck who wouldn't amount to anything. Dahvie. They're right. I am an idiot and I have amounted to nothing." She started to cry.

I got furious. But not at her. "Roxxii. Don't ever say that again. You're not stupid. You're a very intelligent little girl. You failed your classes because of the stress of the bulling and your father."

"What about them Dahvie? They didn't fucking want me either." She kept on crying.

"Baby girl. Your father is an asshole and the other kids picked on you because their jealous of you." I started to dry away her tears.

"That's what everyone says." She frowned.

I sighed. "Roxxii babe. Please believe me. I love you. You matter to Jayy and I..."

She stayed quiet. I love her so much it just infuriates me when she gets depressed like this. When I first met Jayy and Roxxii her and I had an instant bond. It took Jayy and I a while to warm up to each other, but Roxxii and I have a closer bond than jayy and I do. We have also fucked a few times but jayy doesn't need to know this.

"Roxxii? I have three things to ask you."

She looked up at me with dried tears. "What's up Daahvs?"

I reached up and brushed the tears away from her face "First question, promise me you'll try your hardest to not cut again?"

She looked up and hesitantly nodded.

"Next question. You do realize you're ONLY wearing a skirt right?"

She giggled "let's fix that." She leaned back and took off her skirt. She always went panty-less. Normally that would be considered sluttish but it's just easier to wear the least amount of clothing you have when you're a traveling Wolf who could need to transform at any second.

I smiled at her and started to play with her boobs earning adorable little grunts, moans and gasps.

"Da-Dahvie? What wa-" she was cut off by her own moaning

"What was that baby girl?" I started to suck on her right nipple. She gasped.

"Dah-Daahvs" she turned my name into a moan "what was your q-qes-" she cut herself off again by moaning. I smiled and quickly nibbled on her nipple then pulled away to tease her.

"Roxxii c'mon what are you trying to say?" I finished with a devious grin. Then I trailed my fingers down and started playing with her clit.

"GAH! Dahvie just fuck me!" She almost yelled while spreading her legs wider.

I smiled "Jayy's asleep and he's a heavy sleeper, lets fuck at the base of the tree so we don't like fall out and die."

She giggled and nodded in agreement.

Once we were at the bottom she attacked me and kissed me. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders so that her pussy was in front of my face and her back was against the tree.

I sucked her soft, floppy, wet pussy lips, savoring that wonderful taste. I playfully circled my tongue all over it for a bit and then I began licking more rapidly. As I licked her lips up and down, Roxxii squealed.

I parted her lips with my tongue and tasted her red sweet flesh. She was so sweet and wet. I got to her clit. It was beautiful. It was all pink and shiny wet. I gently touched it with my tongue. It was trembling from arousal. I sucked it in to my mouth and within seconds Roxxii cried out "Oh my God Daahvs!" Then i shoved my fingers into her dripping pussy. She yelped in surprise and I pounded her pussy with my fingers. Soon after she cried out again "Dahvie!" And her pussy gushed out a spurt of her juice. My face was covered in her sweet cum. I began licking the mess off of her.

"Daahvs fuck me. Please!" She begged.

I grinned and lowered her. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I rubbed my cock against her glistening slit. After a few moments of teasing i slapped her pussy with my cock, taking her by surprise causing her to squeal and squirm.

I smiled at her and she looked up at me and said "Dahvie please. Fuck me now." She even pouted for me.

I chuckled as I rammed my dick into her and she gasped. I started off so slow that i could barely contain myself. It was obvious she wanted a hard fucking.

She moaned "Daahvs. Please just fuck my pussy until its fucking numb."

"I will baby girl but first you gotta talk dirty to me."

"Daahvs. That's so cliché."

I stopped moving all together.

She frowned "Daahvs!"

I kissed her then pulled away "Roxxii talk dirty to me."

"Dahvie please fuck my dripping wet cunt." She whimpered.

I started thrusting slowly but deeply into her.

"GAH. Dahvie you make me so horny. I want you to pound my fucking pussy till i fucking cum!"

That's when I gave in and pounded her pussy into oblivion. After a while we both came and went back up to the branch.

"So what was your third question Daahvs? She asked while climbing into my lap.

"Oh yeah! Roxxii, babe, what are we?"

"What do you mean" she asked

"What's our relationship?" I brushed her multicolored spiraled hair out of her face.

"Were friends, like best friends!" She giggled

I laughed at her innocent-ness "friends don't fuck."

She looked confused.

"Roxxii you're my girlfriend." I said happy with those words.

"I-I can't do this," she changed to a fox, grabbed her stuff and ran.

***  
P.O.V. Switch  
Roxxii P.O.V.

"Roxxii you're my girlfriend." Dahvie said cheerfully.

I panicked, I didn't want this to happen.

"I-I can't do this," I shifted to a fox, grabbed my stuff and ran.

I couldn't do this not now. I love Dahvie. I don't want him to hurt me. I've only had one boyfriend before and he raped me. He said it's what boyfriends do. Ever since then I've been too afraid to be in a relationship. I was hurt. Dahvie wanted to be in a relationship with me. That meant he wanted to rape me. Right?

My thoughts were interrupted when I crashed into something. No, someone.

I looked up to see a guy with Short flippy black hair. The underneath of his hair was red. He was muscular but thin and he had snakebite hoops.

He looked down at me i was afraid. Humans always tried to kill us. I froze and didn't know what to do.

As if reading my mind he morphed into the most gorgeous wolf ever. He was all white and had two tails

His tails were black and white striped. He had three red dots below his perfect green eyes. His ears were black and his muzzle was like a black, grey, white ombre color. I realized I was still crying.

He rested his head on my shoulder like he was comforting me. So i buried my head into the crook of his neck and sobbed.

***  
P.O.V. Switch  
Deucalion P.O.V.

I had my sleeves pulled up and i had my razor in my hand. I was done. I wanted to end my life i was just going to cut into my vein and let myself bleed to death. That's when heard something running towards me.

I instantly shoved the blade in my pocket and hid my bleeding wrists under my sleeve as this small wolf crashed into me. She backed up panicked. I know how she felt. Normal humans always tried to kill people like us so I morphed to a wolf to show her i meant no harm. After she relaxed I noticed she was crying. I know what it felt like in her place, all alone and scared so i went up and tried to comfort her and she buried her head into my neck and sobbed...

I looked down at her. she was the most intricate, extraordinary, colorful creature I had ever seen. She was big for a fox but small for a wolf. Probably a hybrid. Her left ear was rainbow and the other was pink and black striped. The pink and black ear had 7hoop peircings, each another color of the rainbow. Her left eye was green and her right eye was half blue, half lavender. She was bright pink and her bangs were half black half white. Her stomach and chest were also white. Then from her paws to her shoulders in the front her arms were pastel rainbow. Around her right eye she had rainbow spots. She had snakebites so. She had spots colored black and grey on her rump and her shoulder, in her rumor she also had almost like a cutie mark (from My Little Pony) it looked like a needle filled with a rainbow liquid. She really was unique but what made her really stand out despite everything else she had a thick stripe of black feathers going down her back and she had 11 different tails. She was interesting a beautiful kind of interesting.

After a while she cried herself to sleep. I set her down, put on my clothes and morphed back to human. I then picked her up and carried her to where I stayed. It was a hole at the base of a big tree and it was just big enough for one person so it was intimately close for two. She stayed there with me through the night. In the morning I would try to figure out what happened to her, who she was, and if she lived with a pack. But for now i needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Deucalion P.O.V.

In the morning I woke up to something soft moving in my arms. Wait I was hugging something? I woke up and there I saw an adorable pink fox asleep in my arms. I smiled down at her as I remembered everything that happened last night. She was still asleep so i got up careful not to wake her.

Once I got outside of the tree i rolled up my sleeves and looked at my wrists and sighed. There was dried blood all over them. They were a mess. Then i thought about it. I almost killed myself lastnight. But because of her I didnt. Was that a sign?

My thoughts were interrupted but something soft by my feet. I looked down and saw the girl again. She smiled shyly at me.

"Hey did you sleep well?" I asked her.

She nodded

"You okay now?" She seemed shy around me.

She nodded again.

"I'm Deucalion. What's your name."

She stayed quiet and after a moment in the most angelic, yet pained voice she replied "Roxxii."

I smiled at her. "You wanna talk about what happened last night?"

She nodded yet again.

I sat down and motioned for her to come sit with me.

After she sat next to me she said to me "My best friend wants to rape me. So I ran away."

"Woah. How did you find this out?" I certainly did not expect that.. I dont know why but i had a soft spot for this girl.

"He said i was his girlfriend." She stated as if I should have known.

"You lost me Roxxii."

She sighed "nevermind I don't want to talk about it anymore." I saw tears welling in her eyes. Once again I fent bad for her and held my arms out to hug her. She crawled onto my lap and pressed her furry head against my chest. I gave her a tight hug. I hugged her too tightly and cringed from the pain on my wrists. The pain caused me to pull away and hold my arms.

She looked at me worriedly. "Deucalion are you okay?"

I nodded

She looked skeptical. "Roll up your sleeves."

I sighed and rolled them up revealing to her all my scars and fresh cuts.

She gasped "Deucalion." She said with concern in her voice.

I didnt know what to say, and frankly I didnt care. Once she was safe i planned on finishing the job and killing myself.

"Deucalion. Where did you put my clothes and bracelets i had when i bumped into you?"

"Oh. Uhm. They should be inside the tree."

After those words she walked to the tree and she brought her clothes back with her. She put on the skirt and bra. Not bothering with her crop top or bracelets.

Anyways, after she put them on she shifted to a human and seemed shy but damn was she beautiful. She had a perfect ass, perfect boobs, and her lips were a light pinkish color, probably stained from the red lipstick that lay beside her bracelets.

"Deucalion, normally i don't let ANYONE see me as a human, only my brother and my best fr-er. Um. And Dahvie. I just want to show you something okay?" She said. I noticed she seemed insecure about herself.

"Aight thats fine."

She exposed both of her wrists to me, there were three times the amount of cuts I had and they looked pretty deep.

I leaned forward and held her wrists as she flinched at the touch. She seemed so delicate. I stared at her wrists for a while, then I looked up to her eyes. They were glistening with tears.

She pulled her hands and away then used them to pull up the side of her skirt. She exposed her hip to me and just like her wrists it was cut and scarred. Tears started slowly flowing out of her eyes.

I looked at her body more carefully. I saw cuts all up and down her sides, her stomach, wrists, hip, thighs, shoulders, and ankles. Then something caught my eye. she had old scars around her throat, most looks like they were cuts, others looked like they were from a rope. I also saw another group of old scars, a big "X" on her chest over her heart.

What I did next came out of nowhere. I pulled her in and kissed her. She didn't react, she just leaned back into the kiss. What was I doing? I never acted like this. I never showed any emotion towards anyone. I blew everyone off. This girl brought me out of my shell, i don't know what it was but she just brightened me up.

After we pulled away to breathe I spoke up. "You said you have a brother right?"

She nodded in reply.

"We should find him, im sure hes worried about you."

She nodded once again in agreement. When she stood up she slipped her top on, put on her lipstick and her bracelets.

After that we started walking.

P.O.V. Switch

Roxxii P.O.V.

We started walking, trying to find Jayy and Dahvie. I didnt want to go back I wanted to stay with deucalion. He was like me. Plus he was the same age. Normally i don't let people see me in ANY way but my wolf form. I feel ugly in my human form. At least thats what my dad and ex told me, that I was an ugly little human.

anyways the only reason I showed him my human form is because i wanted him to know i cut too. I trusted him for some reason.

The sun was no longer visible. "Deucalion?" I quietly whispered.

"Yeah Rox?"

I giggled at my new nickname. "I really have to pee."

He laughed "I do too."

After we were done and started walking again. It was cold out and I shivered. Deucalion noticed, so he stopped, took off his sweater and gave it to me.

"Wont you be cold?" I asked

He shrugged

I handed him back his jacket. I didn't want him to be cold.

"Rox wear the jacket." He demanded "Please" he added in as an afterthought.

I looked up at him. His emerald eyes met mine. I saw something in his eyes. Something that made me trust him.. Im not sure what it was.

I put on the jacket and he smiled at me

We walked into the darkness trying to find my small broken pack, knowing their scent, i knew exactly where they were, but I wanted to be with Deucalion.


End file.
